


Disarmed

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Moonridge 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would think Blair would get so hot over Kevlar?LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disarmed

Disarmed

By Patt

Patt 

 

For PatK

Word prompt: Disarmed

Word count: 717

 

There is something that I don’t like admitting to and that is watching Jim disarm himself after a busy day at the station. I mean the kind of day where he’s wearing his Kevlar vest, his shoulder holster and his ankle holster. It makes me hot. I haven’t told him yet because he doesn’t know that I’m in love with him. So I just sit and watch him go through the disarmament and wish he knew how I felt. Sure, I could just tell him, but I’m a chicken shit, what else can I say? 

 

Right now, he’s taking off the Kevlar vest and he looks exhausted. I wish I could run over to him and help erase the exhaustion from his face. But somehow I think he would think it was a little strange if I just started touching his face for no fucking reason. I picked up his Kevlar vest and hung it up, knowing how tired he was and he looked at me really oddly. For a moment, I thought I had been found out, but then he smiled and started taking his shirt off next. I feel like a perv standing here watching him undress as he gets ready for his shower. 

 

“Is something wrong, Chief?” He asked. 

 

I smiled at him and answered, “No, nothing is wrong. I’m just tired too.” I’m hoping that this excuse will get me by. 

 

He walked up the stairs and I could hear him stripping over my head. I was getting dizzy from the thought alone. Who would think that Jim taking off his clothes would be enough to almost push me over the edge? I’ve got to get this under control or he’s going to figure it out and throw my ass out on the street. That would be a fine how do you do. 

 

He walked down wearing only his robe. The reason I know it was only his robe is because a breeze was blowing from the balcony doorway and it made his robe fly up just a little bit. That was all I needed to find out he was naked underneath. My heart was starting to pound at the idea of a naked Jim standing in front of me. God, he’s going to kick my ass.

 

Jim walked over to the bathroom, opened the door and turned around to look at me? “Anything you want to talk about Chief?”

 

My heart began to pound again as I realized he knew something was up. I tried to cover it up. “No, I’m fine. I have some things on my mind is all.” Is he going to buy it? 

 

“If you hurry up and get your clothes off, you can jump in the shower with me. No questions asked. This is my only offer,” Jim said with an evil smile. 

 

“And I’ll take you up on that offer,” I said as I hastily tore my clothing off and went running for the bathroom. What? You thought I was nuts? Who could turn down an offer like that? 

 

Once in the shower, we were kissing and stroking each other, happy to be in the same space when Jim asked, “How long?”

 

“About five or six inches, I guess…” I answered as seriously as I could. 

 

“How long have you had a thing for me, you nut?” Jim kissed me again before I even had a chance to answer. 

 

“For about three months, I was afraid to talk to you about it.” I told him calmly and candidly. 

 

“We’re best friends; we should be able to talk to each other about everything. So from now on, you ask me if you have a question.” Jim started washing my hair and he even did that sexily. 

 

“Will you fuck me?” I asked whisper quiet. 

 

“As soon as we’re done here.” Jim answered as he rinsed out my hair. 

 

“I can’t believe this all started because you were wearing a Kevlar vest. You make me so hot,” I admitted to him. 

 

He smiled and said, “I’ll wear it upstairs if you’re a good boy. Now hurry up.”

 

Do I remind you of an idiot? I jumped out of the tub, dried off, hurried and ran up those stairs. 

 

No one could ever say that Blair Sandburg wasn’t disarming. 

 

The end


End file.
